The Mermaid and the Fisherman
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Lucy is a mermaid and one day stumbles upon a weird pink-haired fisherman. "Lady, why do you have a tail?" "Why are you on a boat with motion-sickness in the middle of the ocean?" ONE-SHOT.


Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Lucy watched her tail swing from side-to-side.

Goddddd this is getting boring. No wait, she's already bored.

She looked around her room. Seashells lined the shelves, her coral reef chandelier remained unlit, and she was out of books to read. I mean, who just throws books in the ocean?

She was quite lucky she found it though. 'The fault in our stars' is an amazing book. It's really weird how the ink on the page hasn't messed up considering the fact that she's underwater, but oh well.

Being underwater could actually get pretty boring sometimes. Nothing to do but swim around, stay in her room, admire the sea life, or collect pearls. Speaking of pearls, there's a few that she loved so much, she made them into a nice white bracelet. She loves it dearly, and wears it everyday. She'd probably kill someone if they take this away from her.

Well, not literally...

I don't think mermaids can get away with murder...

Anyway, she was quite proud of this possession and wore it on her right hand with glee. She really does love it..

Lucy sat up in her bed. She huffed as she looked around for something to do.

Finding nothing she sighed.

Alright, that's it. I'm bored out of my freaking mind..

She smiled. Time for adventure!

She started to swim through the deep blue waters of the ocean, swimming past different sea animals and sea life.

What could happen?

* * *

Natsu groaned as he entered his small fishing boat.

Why was he here again?

Oh right, he has a really stubborn fish loving cat..

He felt like he was forgetting something as he cautiously entered his littls boat though...

He untied the rope from the docks as the boat started to drift away.

Suddenly he looked at the shore.

There layed his fishing rod, paddles and bucket of bait, gleaming in the sunshine.

"Oh Dammit!" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I guess I'll just go get em'."

He stood up as the boat wobbled, making his stomach churn. He quickly sat back down and groaned.

Wait...is it just him or...is the boat moving even further away...

He peered over the edge of the boat as the shore seemed to get smaller and smaller.

"Oh god...this isn't good..." He said clutching his stomach.

* * *

Lucy's swimming came to a stop as she spotted something brown, and floating.

Is that...a boat?

She swam just a little closer to the surface.

P...Pink?

Is that a tuft of pink fur or something? But then again this is a fishermans boat.

Her eyes stayed fixated on the tuft of pink hair.

It looks...soft.

She started to reach for it.

* * *

Natsu leaned on the side of the boat and stared at the sea. He groaned seeing the waves move.

Suddenly he felt something grab his hair.

He screamed and turned to look at what was grabbing his hair.

He blinked.

Lucy blinked.

They stared at each other.

She let go of his hair as Natsu screamed. "When the hell did you get here?!"

"When did YOU get here?" Lucy questioned.

"...Where do you live anyway?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"At the bottom of the ocean."

Natsu laughed. "Nice joke weirdo."

"It's not weird. I'm a mermaid, where else will I live."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl more closely.

He blushed. Why is she wearing seashells as a swimsuit?

He took notice of her bracelet and...wait what was that? He heard splashing behind her.

His eyes widened.

"Hey, lady...why do you have a tail?"

Lucy smiled slyly as her tail splashed around. "I told you silly. I'm a mermaid."

Natsu blinked.

What the actual what?

Lucy watched him with amusement in her eyes.

"I guess it's alright if you dont believe me though. I wouldn't believe some random girl in the ocean with a tail either." She shrugged. "Hey, what's your name?

Natsu smiled. "Natsu, and it's alright. I believe you now, it's just hard to accept right now."

Lucy laughed. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you pinky!"

"I always thought mermaids would be less sarcastic though." He mumbled.

Lucy pinched him. "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said holding his hands up in defeat. The boat rocked as he did this, and paled as he held his stomach.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in concern. "Why the heck are you heck on a boat with motion-sickness in the middle of the ocean anyway? Where'd you come from?"

He raised his finger weakly and pointed at the way he came, the shore not even being in sight by now.

"I left all my supplies on the shore, and by the time I realised I was already drifting away.."

Lucy laughed. "You idiot! How ridiculous."

Natsu hmphed.

"Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"You know...you're the first human I've ever met right?"

Natsu perked up. "I am?"

She nodded. "You're pretty nice..and funny."

Natsu smiled. "Thank you Lucy. You're really nice too, and I kinda like you, even if I just met you."

Lucy blushed. "The same to you too..."

Natsu groaned and held his stomach.

Lucy looked up at him. "Natsu?"

He mumbled something about being happy he got to talk with her.

"Natsu!" Lucy said shaking his head.

"I dont...feel...good.." The last thing he heard was Lucy call his name before he fainted.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes.

"Lucy!"

He heard the ocean and felt the cool breeze cover him.

He sat up and looked around. No Lucy...

He was next to his bait, fishing rod and paddles once again.

Weird...

No sign of Lucy anywhere...

Natsu looked at the sea.

Was he...

Was he dreaming?!

"Huh..."

Wait, are his lips wet?

He licked them. They are...

His hand reached up to feel them, but stopped as he saw something sparkle on his wrist.

He blushed.

"A white pearl bracelet..."

He looked at the ocean.

He smiled and held it close to his chest.

Lucy...

...I'll wear it forever.


End file.
